OMG It's Lucy Keys! Omg! Bella is Lucy!
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella with Alice. She runaway to be changed. 120 years later, she and her new coven are the hottest band called Metro Station. Will Bella fall for Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

Should've said no

I was walking up to Edward's room and was shocked. Edward and Alice were naked in my bed. Tears were forming and a strangled sob escaped from my lips. They noticed I was there and their eyes went wide.

"Bella please it's not…" Edward started but I was already out the door. I had to leave just away from here. I ran into our meadow and I saw Victoria. Great.

"Well if it isn't Bella. Where is your precious Edward?" she said.

"He cheated on me. If you want to kill me just do it." I said calmly.

"Oh ok," she said and bit my neck. I lay there for 3 days in living hell.

120 years later

120 years since I left that house. 120 years that bastard and bitch cheated on me and worse Jasper. I am now a singer name Lucy Keys. I am a vampire. I have golden eyes, black hair with pink streaks; my body is fuller so I have curves. I still look the same just a little different. I am also an actress and a model for Victoria's secret. I am pretty rich though. My powers are mind reading shielding, weather changing, and identity change.

"Lucy it's time for the concert." Ashley said. She is my best friend. She is also a vampire. She killed Victoria while I was transforming.

She has 2 brothers that I love to death.

Ethan he is 19 he was changed in 1987. So not very long. He has black hair and topaz eyes.

Jon is 20 years old. He was changed in 1930 during ww2. He has brown hair and golden eyes.

"Yeah come on Miss Lucy let's go." They grabbed their guitars and we went on stage. We are also in a band called Metro Station. Jon plays the drums, Ethan and Lucy play the electric guitar while I sing and play the guitar. I love my guitar. I write songs and play them on the tour bus.

"I'm coming gosh Ethan." I mumbled. We all walked on stage to hear screaming fans.

"What's up Chicago!" I yelled. They screamed in response.

"Ok guys let's rock! 1, 2, 3, 4!" I yelled and I started to sing and play.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_[Chorus:]_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

you can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things: to say  
but do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...?

No... No no no...

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_The crowd went nuts!_

"_You guys want more?!" I yelled. They yelled in response._

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

They cheered as usual. We did 'so what', 'Picture to Burn' 'I should have cheated.' And 'Who Knew.'. When we were done we left to go to the mall.

We all were in the food court talking when I saw someone I haven't saw in 120 years.

"Jasper?" I called. He looked at me and his eyes got wide.

"Bella?" he asked. I nodded a smile on my face. He ran up to me and we hugged tightly.

"Jasper I missed you so much!" I said happily.

"I missed you too Bella." He said. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"Come on I want you to meet the band." I said pulling on his hand. When we got there they had death glares.

"Guys this isn't Edward. This is Jasper." I said.

"Oh so this is the bitch's husband?" Ethan said. Ashley and I glared. Jon hit him on the side of his head. That reminds me of Rosalie and Emmett.

"Ex actually. I love you guy's music it's really good." He complimented.

"Well Lucy came up with the songs." Jon said.

"Who's Lucy?" he asked.

"Me." I said.

"You're Lucy Keys?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep." I said. He hugged me tightly.

"Rosalie will be so happy to see you Bella! She loves you!" I smiled.

"Ok." I said.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go." I said.

"You guys want to come?" I asked.

"Sure. I want to kill Edward." Ethan said. I laughed. We all walked on the tour bus and we driving our way from Chicago to Forks. We let Ethan drive because he is the fastest.

"So how was everyone the last 120 years?" I asked.

"Hell." He said.

"Detailed please." I said.

"Everyone was falling apart. Edward and Alice were fucking each other 24/7. Emmett stopped being funny and cheerful. Rosalie stopped looking in the mirror. Carlisle was working more shifts in the hospital. Esme doesn't do designs anymore." He said.

"Any you?" I asked.

"I was always depressed. I would always be in a corner and just plain silent." He said.

"Jasper." I said and hugged him.

"Why did they do this Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I really don't care anymore." I said.

"Yeah me neither." He said.

We got to Forks in 2 hours. We were driving down the familiar road. We all hopped off the bus and Jasper opened the door.

"Guys look who I found." He said and we walked in. Rosalie screamed.

"Oh my god it's Metro Station! Emmett its Metro Station!" she screamed. Emmett came down and shocked because he knew it was me.

"Bella?!" he exclaimed. Rosalie screamed.

"Bella! Oh my god!" she squealed and hugged me.

"Hi Rosalie." I said.

"Belly- Boo!" Emmett yelled.

"Teddy Bear!" I yelled and he gave me a bear hug.

"Where is Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Right here darling." She said. I hugged her tightly.

"Hi Esme." I said.

"I missed you dear." She said.

"Me too." I said.

"No hug for a father Bella." He laughed.

"I miss you guys so much." I said.

"We missed you too Bella." He said.

"Is that Metro station?" he asked.

"Yeah and I'm Lucy Keys." I said.

"You're Lucy Keys?!" Rosalie screamed.

"Lucy Keys is here?!" Alice screamed. Shit.

"Oh Hell." Rosalie and Emmett sighed. Edward and Alice same down.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. She ran to me but I shielded her. She hit the invisible force. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and my band members were laughing.

"OW!" Alice whined.

"For now on its Lucy to you." I growled.

"Bella?" Edward said. I sent him a death glare.

"So this is the bastard who broke my little sister's heart?" he said looking at Emmett.

"Yeah." I said.

"Can we kill him?" Ethan asked.

"I can help" Emmett said.

"Guys!" Rosalie and I yelled.

"Fine." They sulked.

"So this is the bitch who was your best friend?" Ashley said. She is deadly when she wants to be mostly when it comes to family. She walked up to Alice and slapped her. Hard. We all looked at her with shock. Alice got up and was pissed.

"You stupid bitch!" she screeched.

"That's what you get! You broke your best friend's heart!" she said.

"Bella is a slut! Edward dumped her for that reason." Alice smirked. I felt anger boiling in my body. Ethan noticed considering him to be an empathy.

"Uh-oh. Lucy calm down. Don't get mad." He calmed. I felt a wave of calm and I looked at Jasper. He smiled. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." I said. And left to go into his room.

"Um Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"Memory lane." I said. He nodded.

"Hey Lucy we are going to a hotel you coming?" Ashley asked.

"Bella you can stay in my room. With me." He said.

"I can?" I asked.

"Of course you can." He said smiling.

"Ash I'm staying here. I will see you guys at band practice." I said.

"K bye Bella. Nice meeting you Jasper." She said. She handed me my phone.

"I want all details tomorrow." She said.

"Ashley!" I laughed. She winked and left.

"God I love her but I don't know." I giggled.

"Yeah I see." He said lying beside me.

"I am bored." I said. Jasper pounced on me and started tickling me. I squealed.

"Jasper stop!" I didn't even know vampires could get ticklish. I hit him with a pillow. He hit me back.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Well you deserve it!" he said defensively.

"You pounced of me." I said hitting him again.

"Well that was for fun." He said.

"Whatever Jasper." I said and I hit him very hard. He laughed. We spent the rest of the night laughing, catching up, and messing around.

Edward's Pov (Boo!)

I can't believe my Bella is alive! I also can't believe she is Lucy Keys. I saw her kiss Jasper made me very jealous. What does she see in him?! I heard her laughing and squealing with Jasper. Ugh. I am so jealous right now.

"Alice I can't believe you said that about Bella. You know that isn't true." I said.

"Well that is what you said while I was giving you a bj (Blow job)." She smirked. Damn. I will win my Bella or Lucy back.


	2. Womanizer, Beautiful liar, WTF!

Womanizer, Beautiful Liar

Author's note-Thank you Twilightlover100! I loved the idea. I just had to tweak it a little is all! I love it!

Our concert was at a club in Seattle. We (Ashley and I) are singing our new songs Womanizer, and Beautiful Liar. We were practicing our dances with the dance instructor (Yes I can dance I'm not clumsy anymore).

"Wonderful girls you will do just fine!" Mark said. He is an awesome dance instructor. Luckily he is gay because the other instructors keep hitting on us.

"Thanks Mark!" I said. We walked in the dressing room.

"What are we singing first?" Ashley asked putting on eye liner.

"Beautiful Liar that will get that bastard warmed up." I giggled. She did as well.

"Then womanizer to show off our curves." Ashley said.

"Exactly." I said grinning. We had a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Rosalie can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure come on in." I said. She walked in.

"What can we help you with Rosalie?" I asked.

"I just wanted to wish you guy's good luck and Bella make Edward squirm." She laughed.

"What about Jasper?" Ashley asked. I slapped her arm.

"He will have a hard on." She laughed. We all laughed. She left. We were wearing a midriff cut shirt with tight black mini skirt to show or vampire curves (I made that up). Our hair was straightened and we had on makeup. We looked hot. We heard say to come on stage. We took a deep breath and hold each other's hands (We never danced before.)

We walked out there and oh my god! There were so many people out here!

"What's up Seattle?" I screamed. They responded very well.

"Ok this is a song that we came up last night 1, 2, 3, and 4!" I yelled and the India like music began to play.

Ay, Ay, Ay  
nobody likes being played  
Lucy Lucy

Ashley, Ashley (hey)

_[Lucy]_ He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
_[Ashley]_ I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
_[Beyonce]_ He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
_[Ashley]_ Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

_[Ashley]_ You never know  
_[Lucy]_ Why are we the ones who suffer  
_[Ashley]_ I have to let go  
_[Lucy]_ He won't be the one to cry

_[Lucy]_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_[Ashley]_ Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

_[Ashley]_ I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
_[Lucy]_ I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
_[Ashley]_ I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
_[Beyonce]_ You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

_[Ashley]_ You never know  
_[Lucy]_ When the pain and heartbreak's over  
_[Ashley]_ I have to let go  
_[Lucy]_ The innocence is gone

_[Lucy]_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_[Ashley]_ Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

_[Ashley]_ Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
_[Lucy]_ And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame  
(Dancing starts)  
Lucy, Lucy  
Ashley, Ashley  
Lucy, Lucy  
Ashley, Ashley  
(Hey)

_[Lucy]_ (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_[Ashley]_ Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

The crowd cheered .We took a bow. Edward looked like he saw a naked girl for the first time. Jasper had lust filled eyes. I giggled and went into the dressing room.

"That was too easy." I said.

"I know right. So it's just you singing?" Ashley asked.

"Yep you can play the guitar." I said.

"Ok." She said. I was then dressed in a skirt with a low cut shirt and heels.

"Ok this song is my favorite. I don't know why it just is." I said. And pointed to the band to begin to play.

_Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
  
_(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer_

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

_The crowd cheered as I said goodnight and left to go change into my regular clothes. I hugged Ashley._

"_Good job!" I said._

"_You too Edward looked like he was going to pass out." She; laughed. We both changed clothes and got ready to leave. I saw Jasper._

"_Hey Jasper can I ride with you?" I asked._

"_Sure Bella." He said smiling._

"_Guys I'm riding with Jasper." I said. They nodded and went on the tour bus._

"You did good tonight." He said as we drove on the highway.

"Thanks. What was Edward like?" I asked.

"Oh my god so much lust. My head still hurts from that." He whined. I giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Better?" I asked.

"Sort of." He smiled.

"Funny." I said.

We got home 1 hour later before everyone else. We sat in the living room waiting on everyone else.

I felt his finger graze up my arm. It was a little ticklish. I giggled softly. I looked in Jasper's topaz eyes and our lips met.

Now his lips weren't cold and marble. They were warm and soft. My hands wrapped up in Jasper's golden locks. I felt his hand on my neck and the other in my hair. We didn't even hear the door open

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Edward yelled. Oops.

Edward's Pov

I am so shocked. I saw my Bella up there on stage in barley anything. I have really never heard Bella sing. I was shocked to say the least. Everyone except for Alice was singing beautiful liar.

"Guys!" Alice screamed.

"What?" Rosalie and Emmett growled.

"Shut up." She said.

"No." Rosalie said.

"Yeah it wasn't our fault that those 2 songs were directed to Eddie." Emmett said.

"Ok 1 doesn't call me Eddie. Second why would the two songs be about me?" I asked.

"Edward you cheated on her. Those songs were about cheating men. Point blank." Rosalie said. Oh. Damn she was right.

We pulled up in the driveway to see Bella's band mates in the window laughing. Rosalie walked over there. She laughed softly. She motioned Emmett to walk over there. They were all in a fit of giggles. I walked in the house to be shocked.

My Bella was kissing Jasper. Jasper my brother.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled.


	3. The climb

Don't Forget, and the climb

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" he yelled. We pulled apart but our hands were intertwined.

"We were in the middle of a great make out session which you rudely interrupted." I snapped.

"You are with my brother?! I thought you were with me?!" he whined. Oh my fuckin god.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?!" I screamed.

"Lucy calm down." Ashley said.

"No I am not going to fuckin calm down! I can't believe he just said. I haven't been with him in 120 fuckin years! And he expects me to come crawling back to him like a long lost puppy." I yelled.

"You know what Bella you are just jealous that Edward is with me and not you." Alice chirped. Don't get mad. Just let it go. Don't kill the slutty pixie. I sighed and walked outside. I faced Edward and looked at him.

"You wish you back with me. You don't what you're missing but I'm sorry boo but I don't fly like that. So take your slutty pixie and go back to fuckin each other like you two have been the last 120 years." I said and walked into the forest. Emmett and everyone else were laughing their asses off. Jasper was right by my side.

"I'm sorry Bella I have a…" I cut him off by kissing hard. He fell back on the forest floor.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too." I said and we went back to making out.

1 hour later

We walked back to the house. Jasper went to go read and I started working on a song with my guitar. I wrote it during my zombie stage. I started to sing softly.

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything you ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me?**

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget it  
Please don't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us 

"That was beautiful." I jumped and turned around to see Jasper standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump." he chuckled. I smiled.

"It's ok." I said. He sat beside me.

"So how are you holding up?" I asked.

"Good. Alice is annoying me to no end but I'm fine. What about you?" he asked.

"The same except it's Edward." I laughed. He smiled

"Yeah I guess they don't get the message." I giggled. He smiled wider. I love his smile. He kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he said.

!

the next day I was sitting here working another song. Think what can I write one about.

27 minutes later

I got it!

I grabbed my guitar.

**I can almost see it,  
The dream I'm dreamin'  
****But there's a voice inside my head sayin'  
You'll never reach it**

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My fate is shaking

But I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a up-hill battle  
Sometimes were gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
**It's the climb**

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes it might knock me down  
But, No, I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember Most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin'

And, I, I got to be Strong  
Just Keep pushing, oh  
'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
Were always gonna wanna make it through  
Always gonna be a up-hill battle  
**Sometimes were gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's The Climb**

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a up-hill battle  
Sometimes were gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

**Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith whoa**

"Bella that is a awesome song!" Ashley yelled.

"Thanks." I said.

"So you and Jasper?" she said slyly.

"We are together." I said. She squealed.

"You two must be in love." she said.

"We are. Much deeper than when I was with Edward." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"With Edward I was controlled. Basically. We were in love, but he was infuriating at times." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella. No man should control a woman.

I mean women have come a long way and we shouldn't have to be controlled by the male gender!" she yelled. She was a protest on domestic violence on women by men.

"Ok! Put it in your blog ok." I said. She smiled and calmed down.

"Besides it wasn't that kind of controlling. Ok I have this frined I think he is dead now I don't know. Anyway he would tell me that I can't see him. I knew he was jealous so I would sneak out because it was well ridiculous." I said.

"Good. I am proud of you Bella." she said.

"Why?" I asked. Seriously why?  
"Because he is your friend. Edward must have thought you were cheating correct." I nodded.

"Ding! You hit the nail on the head." she said and hugged me. She left leaving me to collect my thoughts.


End file.
